User blog:Sws004/Alex Mercer vs Jackie Estacado
In this battle between two powerful antiheros, both capable of shape shifting their bodies... WHO IS DEADLIEST?!!' ' Alex Mercer Long Range: Whipfist Alex’s deadliest long range ability; the whipfist shape shifts his arm into a long tentacle with a blade on the end, useful for striking out against long range targets, or grabbing them, and pulling them closer towards him. This is not Alex’s most damaging move, but it’s quite versatile in how he can use it. His best move with the whipfist is the devastating “street sweeper”, in which he launches the whipfist around him in a wide arc extending up to 40 feet, cutting through pretty much anything in its way. Mid-Range: Hammerfists, Blade Alex’s first mid-range move is his hammerfists, massive amounts of biomass that Alex shifts to his arms. The hammer-like fists are a devastating anti-vehicle weapon, and produce small shockwaves, capable of knocking enemies back. The downside is that the fists are slow to hit, giving agile enemies plenty of time to dodge. Surprisingly they’re also Alex’s second least damaging attack, after his claws. Easily Alex’s most deadly form, the blade turn his arm into five foot long instrument of death that can slice through even tank armor, and can a cut a regular human in half with one swing. Close Range: Claws, Musclemass The first power Alex gets, the claws gives Alex four three-foot long talons, which he can use to tear quickly through large groups of people, although they bounce off heavy armor. Once upgraded, the claws can perform the groundspike attack, which sends tendrils of biomass shooting through the ground, impaling anything it its way. Musclemass shifts a large portion of biomass to Alex’s arms, giving him greater physical strength, allowing him to punch regular humans and infected into chunks, and gives him much greater physical strength and attack speed. Special: Devastators Alex’s most powerful moves; there are three that he can use, the tendril barrage devastator, the groundspike graveyard devastator, and the critical pain devastator. Although all three can do some serious damage, they all drain Alex of a lot of biomass. Allies:The Infected At the end of the first Prototype, Alex gained control over the infected. In this battle he wil be able to summon any infected forces nearby to him. The infected he will have control of here are: walkers, hunters, hydras, brawlers , juggernauts , flyers, and even a few evolved . Defense: Shield and Armor forms, Regeneration Alex’s armor form forms a layer of hardened biomass all over his body, allowing him to take hits from some of the toughest enemies in the game with very little damage, at the cost of severely limiting his speed and agility. The sheild form covers Alex’s left arm in biomass, and unlike the armor, actually stops all damage to anything that hits it. He can also use it like a makeshift battering ram, plowing through whole hordes of enemies. Finally, Alex is a powerful regenerator. He is capable of surviving a nuclear explosion as long as he has enough biomass around to absorb. Being a living virus, Alex no longer has any possess any vital organs or weak bones, making him very difficult to injure permanently, even without his regeneration. Jackie Estacado Long Range: Darkness Guns Jackie can construct any type of firearm he can imagine from the Darkness. Shotguns, assault rifles, grenade launchers, even sci-fi or fantasy guns if he wishes. These guns fire an ammo made of the Darkness, and do greater damage than ordinary guns. He is an expert marksmen with almost all firearms. As a backup weapon, Jackie always carries two 9mm Beretta handguns, in case he should be attacked while in the light. Mid-Range- Shape Shifting Jackie can use the darkness to transform his body into any shape he wishes, whether it’s growing wings to fly through the air, or turning his body into a massive demon like creature , he is only limited by his imagination. Close-Range: Darkness Constructs Like his Darkness guns, Jackie can construct any close range weapon from the darkness, including blades, knives, and even chainsaws. His most common close range constructs, are tentacles, which sprout from his body, and can be used to crush and grab enemies. Special: Shadow Manipulation Jackie’s most powerful move is his shadow manipulation. He is able to manipulate the shows in someone's body in a rarely seen move that tears them apart internally, even if the guy in question is in the light. He can also teleport through shadows and walk through solid matter. Allies: Darklings Darklings are necroplasmic sentient manifestations of The Darkness that Jackie can apparently summon an unlimited number of. Jackie communicates and commands with them telepathically. They most often take the forms of imp-like creatures, but they have superhuman strength, agility, and a powerful healing factor. Jackie can summon more powerful darklings with concentration, including hulking gargoyle like creatures, and even a giant dragon! Defense: Darkness Armor, Regeneration The Darkness’s necroplasmic armor is powerful enough to tank shots, high caliber rounds, suicide bombing, and blows from superhumans. It rarely fails him, and is costs him little to no energy to maintain. Jackie is also capable of impressive regeneration, able to regenerate from many wounds in seconds. X-Factors Alex/Jackie ''' '''Strength: 83/ 80 Both of these guys are powerful enough to crush tanks with their bare hands, and rip apart normal humans with ease. But having musclemass gives Alex a slight advantage. Tactics: 75/75 Neither is exactly a tactical genius, but both are very creative in their use of their powers. Intelligence: 80/65 While Jackie is very street smart, he’s no genius, while Alex is a master geneticist. Psychological Warfare: 60/90 Jackie is a master of this making use of taunts, threats, and his shapeshifting to intimidate his foes. Alex is for the most part, a quiet fighter. Experiance: 70/ 80 Although Alex has absorbed many people, including US Marines, and elite Blackwatch special forces, he has very little actual combat experience outside of absorption. He hasn’t faced any particularly powerful superhumans either, outside of Elizabeth Green, and James Heller. Jackie on the other hand, has fought the army, many branches of the mob, and powerful superhumans such as the Angelus, and the Witchblade. ' '' '' 'Voting ''' Full votes must give at least five sentences of GOOD REASONING, or edges to count. Votes that are less than that, but still have good reasoning will count as half. One sentence votes, or votes with with bad reasoning count as zero. The battle will take place in the red zone of New York City (from Prototype 2), right after the sun has set. Meaning plenty of infected for Alex to control, and plenty of darkness for Jackie. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts